The 76th Hunger Games
by Lisha Heidenrich
Summary: She's the famous Mockingjay's daughter ... yet she doesn't even know what that is. She's the one who's going to pay for President Coin's death. She's going to pay by being entered unwillingly into the next Hunger Games ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ashby's Stalker**

It was just another ordinary day out hunting with my little brother, Fir, my Dad and Mum. Mum was teaching us how to use a bow and arrow to get a meal for dinner. She's amazing at using a bow and arrow. Mum always said I was good at using a bow and arrow too.

"But Mum! How come Ashby always gets to go first?" Fir whined loudly and Mum immediately shushed him. You couldn't make noise out in the woods or you'd scare off the prey. That's what Mum's says anyway.

I lied when I said today was ordinary. It wasn't. It was my twelfth birthday and Mum and Dad had been acting really strange. Like something awful should be happening but wasn't. They were afraid. And it made me afraid too. Fir was clearly too blind to see it as all he cared about was getting to go first.

"It's my birthday, Fir. I deserve to get the first go, right Mum?" I stared up at my Mum who looked down on me with an amused smile and nodded. Her beautiful, dark hair feel over her eyes as she did so and I saw my Dad's big hand swoop in to brush it away. Her attention went straight to his eyes and they stared at each other lovingly.

"That's right, Fir. It's Ashby's birthday and the birthday girl is going first." Mum replied distantly. Fir stomped his foot in anger. He was only two years younger than me but he acted like he was three.

"He's as bad as you were, Peeta! I distinctly remember you stomping around in that arena-" Mum cut herself off.

"Arena? What arena?" I asked suspiciously. She went pale white. This meant it wasn't a good subject. It was something I didn't want to know about. Mum turned to Dad, sighing.

"She's old enough to know, Peeta." She whispered, as if she were afraid. I didn't understand what was so terrifying.

"I know, Katniss, I know. But I wished we'd never have to share what happened with them." Dad replied. I glared at them, coldly, but they didn't seem to notice so I gave a stony look to my surroundings. I was absolutely furious. What weren't they telling me? What was so terrifying that had happened to them? I had to find out.

Something caught my attention by the small stream all the way across the little clearing we were stood in. I raised the bow in my hand and aimed it. I felt the whole wooden structure tense hugely and I released it, sending it spinning accurately towards whatever had been stupid enough to make so much noise.

Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked angrily and stomped off towards my kill. The grass was thickening as I got closer to it and I could hear the whines of the animal's last, painful breaths. For a moment, I felt horribly sorry for the poor thing. It hadn't even stood a chance. But when I got out of the thick grass to where the animal should have been, there was nothing but a pool of blood.

"God dammit!" I stomped my foot in despair. I hadn't even managed to kill the stupid animal. But then something caught my eye in the trees. I could very faintly see someone clutching their arm as they ran away.

"Hey! Stop, I didn't mean to hit you!" I screamed after them, wanting apologise for shooting at them with an arrow. Of course, that hadn't been intentional. "Oh my god! He took my best arrow." I cursed under my breath. Fir reached me first and took a double take at the blood on the floor and nearly fainted.

"Fir, you are such a girl!" I cried when he landed on me. I shoved him off, angrily. Mum reached me next but I didn't realise until she was standing next to me. She knows how to stay really quiet. Dad soon followed with ungraceful thuds. You'd hear him from a mile off.

"Oh better luck next time, Sweetheart." Mum said kindly, patting me on the shoulder. The impact of what I'd done took force. I hated myself for hurting that person. Clearly, they hated me too, because they didn't want to stand there and take my apology.

"Mum, I hit someone." I told her, the fear rising clearly in my voice. She looked gobsmacked. The images of the person running off wounded kept flashing in my brain. I couldn't take it. What if I'd killed them?

"Peeta ..." Mum's voice wobbled. Oh god, she was going to hate me too. "Someone must've been spying on us. They were too close to have been doing anything else." Spying on us? I hadn't thought of that. But why would they be spying on us? We were probably the most normal family in the whole of the town we lived in.

"That's impossible, Katniss. You know it is. Don't let our past haunt you out of your dreams too." Dad said soothingly to my Mum. I was gobsmacked when Fir came and hugged me from behind, his little hands clasping round my stomach.

"You didn't mean to though, did you Ashby?" He asked in a tiny voice. I knelt down beside him and cupped his cute and chubby face.

"Of course not, Fir. You know me." I replied softly and his grey eyes lit up. I'd never really noticed before but Fir resembled an angel to me. He was more like one in personality and looks than anyone I'd ever known although he could be really annoying. I ruffled his gorgeous, golden hair and he ducked under my arms for another hug, which I accepted with open arms.

My little brother was so cute sometimes but I couldn't help but hate how naive he could be. He missed everything. He especially always missed the warning signs.

I remember the first time he came into school with me. Everyone had stopped to stare at Ashby's gorgeously cute little brother. They'd scared him half to death and poor little Fir clung onto my hand so tightly, I couldn't feel it after awhile. The whole day people had continued to do so and in the last lesson, Fir had had enough.

"Will you stop staring at me, please?" Fir had said as politely as he could muster to the class bully, Gunnar Galloway. Big mistake if you ask me. Gunnar Galloway also happened to be much taller than Fir, with nasty sharp black eyes and masses of thick coal black hair. He even gives me the creeps sometimes.

Anyway, Gunnar stood up and towered over little Fir.

"What did you say to me?" Gunnar asked in a harsh, powerful voice for a five year old. Of course, silly little Fir completely missed the fact that Gunnar was very intimidating and stood up too.

"I said, _stop staring at me_." Fir repeated in his tiny voice, although you could slightly detect the anger in his voice. Five year old Gunnar had shoved Fir back into the table and sent him flying over it and crashing into the corner. I'd been walking past on my way back from "the toilet" when it happened. I'd stormed in and seized Gunnar by the collar.

"You stay away from my brother, got it?" I'd hissed at him and led Fir straight from the classroom and back home.

"Peeta, why else would somebody be silently lurking across the clearing from us?" Mum hissed fiercely. I hated it when she hissed at Dad. He didn't deserve it and I know she didn't mean it but it never made it right.

"I don't know, Katniss. Just stop worrying about it." Dad replied quietly. Fir and I exchanged worried glances. There was something big they weren't telling us. Something huge.

Then I remembered something. Mum used to wake up screaming. She would be screaming for Dad and someone named Rue. Sometimes she'd scream for Uncle Gale too. I've also heard the names President Snow, Finnik and Prim. I didn't know many of those names. I still don't. Mum must've have gone through something pretty awful if it caused her this much grief.

Fir had started waving his hand in my face when I refocused. I grabbed hold of his hand gently and smiled as I picked him up and whirled him round. I heard his little giggles as he hung limply in my clutch.

"Ashby! Ashby, stop. Please!" Fir cried so I set him down on the ground and steadied him. His sweet, big grey eyes were wide with laughter. I smiled broadly at him. Mum says he's one of the only people who could make me smile like that. She means Fir is one of the only people who can make me smile properly. Dad says it was the same with her when she was younger. Apparently Mum barely ever smiled.

"Peeta, I think we should go back. It just doesn't feel right." Mum said in a wobbly voice. She looked over and gave me an apologetic smile and Dad nodded meekly. Fir, on the other hand, was not happy.

"But Mum! We just got here. And it's Ash's birthday." Fir complained. I simply shook my head and took his hand. I knew when Mum got worried, I shouldn't question her judgement. Fir obviously knew not to question mine as he trotted at my side without another word.

When we reached the fence I stopped. I don't know why I did. The fence used to be electric but wasn't anymore and some idiot had decided to mend the big rip in it a couple of years ago. But I stopped anyway. And I listened. I heard a faint humming sound of the electricity coursing through the wire.

"Mum ..." I called. "The fence ... the fence is on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Intruder Alert

"What?" Mum asked in confusion. "No, Ash. That's impossible." Mum reached my side and paused. Her large grey eyes widened. That meant I was right. That meant the fence was back on and we'd have to wait for it to turn off or somehow go over it.

"Katniss, what are we going to do?" Dad asks, the worry clearly showing in his voice. My Mum looked around and spotted a tree very close to the fence. One thick branch loomed over the electric wire.

"Oh no! No way, ever." I started to say but Mum held up her hand. Great, I was probably going to break a couple of bones on my birthday. We all paced quickly over to the large tree and Mum started muttering things.

"What kind of an idiot would turn the fence back on?" Was something I heard her say. I went up the tree first, seizing hold of the thick bark layering the tree. Fir climbed up after me and we slowly but steadily made our way to the branch over the wire.

"I don't think this is safe, Ash. Mum's lost her mind." He muttered to me which made me laugh a little. Maybe it was stupid and unsafe but it was an adventure all the same.

I edged over the branch, carefully avoiding the fence, and got ready for the drop. Finally, I gathered the courage to fall and slid off the branch, landing nimbly on the ground.

"Come on, Fir. It's okay." I called. Mum and Dad weren't so far behind him and he might decide he was going to be a wimp and stay up there all day. Luckily, Fir decided to man up and leaped down rather gracefully for a boy. Mum and Dad did the same.

"It hasn't been on for years. Who would decide to switch it on now? And why?" Mum asked, directing the question at Dad and not us. Dad shook his head and shrugged.

"I'll ask Haymitch about it later, okay?" He replied softly. Mum nodded and let Dad put his arm around her. She leaned into him as if he were the only thing keeping her upright.

I'd hoped at dinner, my parents would tell me what they're secret was but they successfully managed to avoid the subject all evening. Much to my annoyance.

Fir and I had school the next day so Mum and Dad sent us to bed early. I headed up to my room, closing the door silently behind me. Today had been slightly exhausting and I just wanted to lie down and sleep for a couple of weeks.

Dragging my feet over to the long vertical mirror, I undid my single braid and let my glossy dark hair fall to my shoulders and over my watery blue eyes. My stare was so intense and I'd been told that many times by people before.

I carefully removed my black hunting jacket, matching vest top and black jeans. The harder job was removing my hunting boots. They went up to just under my knees and so did the laces. I was really glad they weren't heeled like Savera Hayes. She could barely walk in those stupid methods to attract boys. Somehow they actually worked though. Not that I ever wanted to try wearing high heels just to get a boyfriend. I might as well commit suicide!

Later on, as I tried to get some sleep, but kept failing, I heard Fir stumbling across the corridor towards my bedroom. I sat up in bed immediately and watched as my door swung open and little Fir scrambled over to my bedside.

"Ashby, I can't sleep." Fir whispered. "Will you ... Will you sing to me?" Little Fir looked so hopeful and cute that I couldn't say no. I slid over to the side of my bed and patted it.

"Get in then, Little Fir tree." I replied quietly and Fir giggled as he flopped into my bed and snuggled down under the covers. I cleared my throat.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes _

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_And here the daisy's guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

By the time the song had ended, I could hear Fir's steady breathing and knew he was asleep.

"I wish I slept as easily as you, Little Fir tree." I whispered and snuggled under the covers too. Hopefully, I could get some sleep tonight.

The next day, I woke up exhausted. Little Fir was wriggling around so I prodded him lightly awake. He groaned.

"Oh-Urgh-what?" He looked up at me with those large grey eyes. "Ashby, it's early!" I laughed and rolled myself out of bed. Running over to the other side of my bed, I yanked Fir up.

"Come on, Little Fir tree. We've got school." I replied quietly. "Oh and try not to anger Gunnar today." I added slyly. He gave me a fake glare and ran off to his bedroom to get ready.

I quickly went over to my chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of denim jeans, a blue vest top and my hunting jacket. I also pulled on my hunting shoes and yanked a hairbrush through my hair. Running downstairs, I met Mum at the breakfast table. Dad had already left for work and Mum had made pancakes. She barely ever made pancakes.

"You've got a special day today at school, Ash. So pay attention, Sweetie." She circled me with a smile on her face and stopped behind me.

"Tuck that tail in, little duck." Mum said quietly as if it saddened her. She tucked in the shirt "tail" that was hanging out and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down quickly and reached for a pancake. Fir came down and practically leaped around in joy. He'd only ever had pancakes once before for his sixth birthday.

"Wow, pancakes! Are they real ones, Mum?" He asked excitedly. Mum smiled and nodded. Her hair was in a single braid like mine was yesterday. It was like our signature look.

I arrived at school with Fir after our twenty minute walk to find everyone in class, abnormally early.

"Oh no!" I cried. "Fir, get to class ... quickly!" Fir obeyed immediately and rushed off to find his classmates.

I entered the scruffy little classroom and everyone's heads turned. I gave them a small wave and retreated quickly to my seat. Mrs. Herriot continued to speak.

"Finally, everyone in this class has turned twelve. Today, we are going to start learning about the terrible fate that befell on all of your parents. Some will have played big parts, some will have played small. Ashby Mellark, stand up." I was completely alarmed but did as I was told. Everyone was looked totally confused too. I'd not been talking.

"You're mother and father played the largest part in what happened. You should be proud of them. They set us free." Mrs. Herriot told me with a large smile on her face. "You're Mother was the mockingjay." Little gasps and whispers filled the room. I frowned and felt my eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry. The what?" I asked in confusion. I heard sniggers from the back of the classroom but before I could turn and give them a piece of my mind, Mrs. Herriot continued again.

"The Mockingjay was the sign of rebellion. You're mother took the role as the face of the rebellion." She cried out dramatically.

"Rebellion? You've completely lost me." Everyone turned to stare at me in amazement. Even Mrs. Herriot seemed totally taken back. What was so incredible about me asking about the rebellion and what on Earth it was?

"Have your parents told you nothing, Ashby?" She asked confused. Clearly I was more confused than her though. "They played such huge roles and yet shared nothing of the heroic deeds they did with their children! My my, it seems this shall be harder than I thought." I hated Mrs. Herriot when she said that. When she acted like I was dumb. I wasn't stupid, my Mum just always decided to keep me in the dark about things.

"Will you just tell me what the heck you're talking about?" I yelled. I'd had enough of being lied to for the past couple of days. I knew my parents had been keeping something from me. Everyone let out little gasps at my sudden outburst.

"Right... of course." Stammered Mrs. Herriot. She started pacing around like she did when she was nervous. "It all started roughly eighty five years ago. People rose up against the government and lost so, as punishment, the country was split into 13 districts. Thirteen had been supposedly obliterated after and uprising." Everyone looked around at their friends. Seeing as I had none, I stared down. Mum had lived in a district?

"District one was luxury, District Two was masonry and District Three was technology. District Four was fishing, District Five was power and District Six was transportation. District Seven was lumber, District Eight was textiles and District Nine was grain. District Ten was livestock; District Eleven was agriculture and District Twelve mining. District Thirteen was something very different. District Thirteen was graphite mining and nuclear. That's what made it so dangerous." Mrs. Herriot continued.

It was all so much to take in. I could barely even believe what I was hearing. All this rubbish about districts and what they were for. I mean, what kind of idiot believes all that? I suppose she wouldn't be telling us this if it weren't true, I thought.

"Every year, to remind the districts of their power, they would force them to offer up 2 tributes, one girl and one boy. They would take part in a brutal and bloodthirsty game called the hunger games where 24 kids would go in and only one would come out. They'd be forced to kill everyone who stood in their way. You're mother and father, Ashby, were the tributes for the 74th and the 75th hunger games." My eyes widened. My mother and father? I could see my Mother being in the hunger games. But Dad? He was too noisy, too sweet ... too much like Fir.

Suddenly, I could imagine little Fir running around in a forest being chased by a masked figure. They were quickly gaining on him, knife raised. Fir's breath was coming out in exhausted puffs. There was nothing I could do to save him. The masked figure knocked him to the ground and grabbed Fir's arm. Fir screamed in pain as the figure cut a line deep into his skin.

"Mrs. Herriot?" I asked, hand raised. She nodded but looked annoyed. I'd interrupted her speech. "If there is only _one_ victor, then how did my parents get out _twice_?" Mrs. Herriot suddenly looked very pleased. Someone had noticed that little detail and that's why she was all happy.

"You're parents are incredible people, Ashby. The first time they went in, they managed to survive until the two of them were left. The Capitol, the people in charge, tried to turn them on each other. So, you're mother took out a plant called nightlock." I gasped. Nightlock? That was a deadly plant that killed minutes after it touched your lips. "Just as they were both about to eat the nightlock; the Capitol interfered, not wanting to be shown up. They were crowned victors for the first time ever. The first two victors in 74 years." She spoke with such chilling passion. It was like she was obsessed with my parents and what they did. I hated that about her too.

I couldn't possibly imagine being in the Hunger Games. What would it be like? On the run from 23 other people, all armed and trying to kill you. It would be horrifying. Then I remembered something my mother said.

"I distinctly remember you stomping around that arena." That's what she's said. I almost laughed to myself.

"And the second time?" I asked, confused. Mrs. Herriot was certainly enjoying this conversation. She liked being right.

"The second time the previous living victors of the hunger games were selected and went back in. They all worked together to get your mother and father out alive at whatever cost because your mother was the start of the rebellion. She made your lives better. You could have been born into a world your parents lived in but Ashby's parents stopped that. They stopped the Capitol." Everyone burst into applause. This is crazy, I thought. My parents were totally awesome! They saved all of us? I could barely believe this. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like in the hunger games. I'd be scared and terrified ... but my parents went in there twice! I couldn't wait to tell Fir.

"After the 75th hunger games, Katniss Everdeen went to district 13 where everyone was living underground in hiding. A rebellion was firing up in each district. Unfortunately, Peeta Mellark was captured by the Capitol. They made him do interviews with Caesar Flickerman, the hunger games interviewer, and afterwards, wiped his memory of Katniss. They made Peeta think Katniss had killed his family and that she wasn't even human. They sent him to district 13 where he attempted to kill Katniss numerous times. He hasn't been quite the same since." I listen to Mrs. Herriot with horror. Those scum had brain wiped my dad? How dare they! I couldn't imagine how that would have felt for mum.

"But what happened to Gale?" Asked a girl with gingery blonde hair and very, light blue eyes. Mrs. Herriot turned in amusement. Was there something funny about Uncle Gale? Something funny he'd done?

"I thought that might come up somewhere. Gale saw he was out of Katniss's league and moved to District 2 which is far away near the Capitol ruins. But it's not called that anymore, like this is no longer named district 12." Little gasps rippled through the class. This was district 12? The mining district? No wonder mum had said to pay attention. And Uncle Gale had been in love with mum as well? I'd only ever known him as an Uncle but he wasn't even that.

"Anyway, the leader of the Capitol was President Snow. Katniss, Gale and Peeta managed to find him and take him back to district 13 where they prepared for his execution. But for some reason, when the time came to shoot him, Katniss didn't. She shot the president of district 13 who would have become the next ruler. Some say there are Capitol citizens out there today, seeking revenge." She had no idea how bad she was at telling spooky stories because that wasn't even vaguely scary.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. After our little history lesson, we paired up and had to look at information sheets about the Capitol and the way it worked and the other kinds of districts. It was so weird. I'd never imagined mum lived like that. Or dad.

I went and picked up Fir after school and saw him talking to a beautiful girl who I knew to be Librae Keene. She had very curly brown hair and big round, sparkly green eyes. You could see Fir liked her and I thought it was so cute. I scanned around the playground and someone caught my eye. I looked over and saw that Gunnar was spying on Librae and Fir with a look of sheer fury in his eyes. I knew that look and I didn't like it.

I strolled casually over to Gunnar keeping a careful eye on Fir. He spotted me coming and looked truly alarmed and couldn't seem to stop stealing glances every so often back at Librae.

"Why are you so angry, Gunnar?" I asked in a mocking voice. "Can't take it because Fir finally got his own back but getting the girl you wanted. Because people like him more because he's so friendly and sweet. I can see the way they look at each other. Can't you?" Gunnar gave me the coldest look I've seen in a long time. That made me laugh. For some reason, Gunnar thought he was so incredibly tough even when he was facing someone 2 years older.

"Fir is nothing more than scum." Gunnar spat and I seized him by the collar, my face turning into an angry snarl.

"If he's scum, what does that make you? Because I'm pretty sure Fir was always better than you in every way." I hissed in his face then turned around abruptly and stomped over to Fir. I grabbed his tiny little hand, the one that wasn't taken by Librae, and yanked him away.

"Sorry Librae. Mum and Dad want him home immediately. Come on, little Fir tree." I demanded and Fir gave me a tiny scowl which, naturally, I totally ignored. I knew Fir was cross with me because I'd broke up his little conversation with Librae but Gunnar was almost smashing his face in from the pure looks of hate across the yard.

"You know Gunnar likes Librae too?" I asked and his eyes flicked up to meet mine. I shrugged. "Just saying." Fir looked gobsmacked and which then abruptly changed to annoyed. His hands balled into fists.

"Oh no, that just gives him another reason to bully me every day." Fir groaned and then it was my turn to be shocked. I'd known Gunnar bullied Fir but I hadn't realised it was quite so often. I'd thought it was maybe once every so often and Fir seemed fine most of the time. Now, he was pretty close to tears. My heart wrenched.

"Come here, little Fir tree." I said softly and pulled him into a hug. I let little Fir sob on my shoulder for awhile before taking his hand and walking home again. Barely anyone noticed us come in. There was a big fuss in the kitchen and I could feel the panic rising in me already. Something important was being discussed and we weren't supposed to know what. I tugged at Fir's hand and took him upstairs.

"Little Fir tree, don't go downstairs. Mum and Dad have guests and I have a feeling they don't want to be disturbed." His blond little head nodded and I smiled at him. Fir ran over and gave me another hug with I accepted. Poor little Fir was going through something he shouldn't have to. I planted a kiss on his forehead and left him in his room.

The guests didn't leave until very late. I'm not entirely sure how late because I wasn't looking at my watch but I knew it had to be pretty late. It was pitch black outside and the whole of our town was deadly silent. I smiled and snuggled down into my bed.

I woke up to Mum screaming. She had been screaming for Dad again, like she did most of the time. I'd been meaning to ask them a lot about what happened so I could go into school knowing a little more than everyone else. Now wasn't exactly the time for that though. Mum went back to sleep soon after Dad started soothing her. He always seemed to calm her down. I started to wonder what her nightmare was about and I could take one guess: The Hunger Games. I wouldn't be surprised if it were. They'd give me nightmares too.

Luckily, there was no school the next day. I got up feeling full of energy and completely ready to go. I couldn't wait for our next hunting lesson. It was going to be brilliant.

I made my way down stairs to find Mum wasn't even awake. She knew today was a hunting day and she was _always _up early! I ran all the way back up stairs and into Mum and Dad's bedroom. Mum sat up immediately.

"Ashby ... Ashby, what on Earth?" She moaned quietly. Kneeling by the side of my parent's bed, I protested.

"Mum, you know Saturdays are hunting days!" I cried more loudly than I had intended. Dad rolled over to look at us.

"Katniss? Ashby? What's going on?" He muttered quietly. I stomped my foot angrily and glared coolly at mum. She responded with a surprised or maybe an alarmed look. I heard Dad splutter with the laughter.

"Oh, god Katniss! She's just like you were! You gave me that same glare about one thousand times." Dad just couldn't seem to stop laughing and Mum turned round to glare at him. This seemed to make him laugh more than before. I groaned and leaned over to give Mum a good prod.

"Mum! Today, we _always_ go hunting. Why are you still asleep?" I complained. What was going on today? I sniffed and suddenly got the ghastly smell of alcohol. I almost vomited.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in disgust. "Are you- have you been drinking?" The guilty expression on my Mother and Father's face showed that I was right. I gave out a loud cry of despair and flounced out in a sulk. What were they playing at? They must have gotten drunk last night when all their friends were round. Absolutely ridiculous. Careless even, I thought.

It was another half an hour until Fir came down to have breakfast. He frowned when he saw me making boiled eggs with toast instead of Mum.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Fir asked, his forehead crumpling, his round eyes widening and going all shiny like they had a whole nights sky in them. I smiled at him and pointed upwards.

"Mum and Dad are lazy and won't get up. Would you have a go at waking them, little Fir tree?" I asked slyly. Fir had the _worst_ methods to wake someone up with. One of which was jumping on the bed and screaming at them to get off their lazy "but holes" and go downstairs. That would teach Mum and Dad for drinking so much they'd even forget hunting days.

I was baffled at the total silence in the house as I had expecting shouting by now or maybe even just a little squeal from Fir. But there was no sound. No sound whatsoever. What on Earth was happening?

I climbed the stairs quietly, waiting for some sound, any sound, to be made. Nothing. Total silence. There had never been, not once in my twelve years, a moment of total silence. It sent cold shivers, like spiders, running down my back. I decided to stay quiet in case something was going on.

I stopped outside my parent's door and heard a man's low voice grumbling.

"Where is she? Where is the girl?" His voice sounded commanding with a hint of urgency in it. What girl? Footsteps thudded over to what I presumed to be the bed. I heard a sickening slap sound which made my whole body flinch in one agonising motion. My Mother let out a yelp. That was it for me. Nobody hurt my Mother, ever. I knocked the door and it hit the wall behind with a loud thud.

"Looking for me?" I asked coldly. I knew they probably weren't but the line sounded pretty cool! I gave them my very best glare which Fir calls "the hot coals". I inspected my surroundings, not daring to miss a single detail. Dad was on the floor with a bloody nose and a large, bulky man towering over him. Mum was backed up against the wall, a firm strong hand gripping onto her arm. Poor little Fir was shaking in the corner, a pristine gun pointed at his head. I almost broke my glare at the sight.

Every stare turned to me. My Mum's eyes widened with fear, Dad leaned forward, attempting to get up and little Fir stood up to run for me when the gun smacked him over the head with a "snap". My stare went even harder than I had ever felt it go before. This was not okay. Who the hell did these people think they were? The man next to my Mother grinned.

"Actually, we were." Oh crap. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Crap! This was so bad! I thought they were looking for some random person. They wanted me? Why? Why was I important? Millions of questions hurtled into my brain all at once, causing me to almost stumble.

Unfortunately, at the precise moment, I was unarmed. This meant I was totally defenceless aside from my bare hands. Apparently, they were going to have to do.

A painful grip landed on my arm and I spun around to see a boy, a couple of inches taller than me, in a black mask and black clothes. As if reacting on instinct, my fist swung round and met his cheek, sending blood flicking everywhere in a 30cm radius. I didn't have time to puke as he was recovering from staggering. He peeled away his first, long sleeved black top to reveal a short sleeved t-shirt. Lifting up the sleeve, he showed me a gruesome gash, stretching approximately 8cm down the top of his arm. In the middle, a shiny metal object was stuck in the flesh. I felt like vomiting but I kept my face composed.

"Remember me?" He asked slyly. Wincing a little as the boy touched the wound, he yanked out the metal thing, revealing an arrow head. It was an almost perfect one too. My eyes widened with horror. This was the boy I'd shot down in the woods.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Then I paused to look back at my injured family. "Actually, no I'm not sorry. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just to get me to say sorry for your stupid little wound. You've knocked out my _10 year old_ brother, probably broken my Dad's nose and managed to actually scare _Katniss Everdeen_!" I hissed at his face. I could only see the boy's eyes, which by the way were a beautiful glossy chestnut coloured, widened with surprise. They quickly went back to a mutual glare though.

"If you come with us, Ashby ... no one gets hurt." The bulky man near my Dad growled. I laughed. Yeah, I actually laughed in the unfunniest situation I've ever been in.

"What, more than they already have?" I asked, returning back to a scowl, my eyes hardening. I heard a small groaning sound from Fir's direction and ran over towards him without hesitation.

"Fir? Fir, can you hear me?" I asked urgently. He didn't respond. "Fir?" I knelt down next to him, sliding his head onto my lap. His little hand slid some of his wavy curls back into place and my eyes were met by big round ones. He gave me a small smile.

"Hey, little Fir tree." I whispered and pulled him into a hug. He felt so small and frail in my hands right then. Then suddenly I was furious with these people who had decided they could just barge into my house without asking. I was angry with these people who thought it was okay to knock out my little brother, punch my Dad and threaten my Mum. I was blazing with the heat of a thousand fires, that's how angry I was. The thing that scared me most was, I was ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ashby's self hatred

I turned to glare at the large men closing in on me, causing me to let go of Fir, who sagged back down again. Standing up quickly, I extended my leg and kicked the smallest guy, who was still pretty huge, in the stomach and sent him flying back.

There were still three guys to take out so I focused on them. The boy seemed like too easy a target so I threw a punch at the bulky guy, who easily caught my wrist and twisted it. If it hurt me, he would have had no idea, because I kept my face totally neutral ... as neutral as possibly when someone is trying to twist your wrist in an unnatural way. It gave me a chance to extend my leg again and kick him where it hurt. The large man gave out a stupidly girly scream and fell to the ground.

I turned to the last guy, who'd been threatening Mum and dropped down to a crouch, slid my leg across the floor and tripped him. When he was down, I punched him as hard as possible and knocked him out. Who knew I could do that?

Suddenly, I remembered the boy and spun round to find I was face to face- well actually face to chest- with him. Couldn't he shrink a little? Instinctively, I took a step back, not liking how close he was. It made me extremely uncomfortable. He matched my steps as he stepped forward, backing me in a wall.

For some idiotic reason, I did nothing to stop this from happening. He placed his hands on the wall, just a little away from my shoulders and I saw a horribly satisfied glint in his eyes. I knew a look of pure horror mixed with fear was printed on my own face.

Attempting to push him away from me, I placed my hands on his chest. Obviously, he saw that move coming, caught my hands and let them drop to my sides. This is definitely the end, I thought to myself. He's going to kill me. It's going to be slow and painful and...

The boy turned away, helped his friends up and left. I stared after them, completely baffled. It was only 10 o'clock and we'd already had some drama going on! This kind of thing never happened in Rosaville.

Rosaville is the town I live in if you're wondering. It's all rather confusing and even I don't understand sometimes but Rosaville is in Jolain which is next to Destructoria. There are 14 states. Mum said they used to be called other things and sometimes she accidently calls them districts for some reason but anyway, back to the story.

"What ... was that?" I puffed, breathlessly. Mum slouched down onto the floor and Dad got up and walked stiffly over to comfort her. Little Fir was lying on the floor, grasping his head painfully. I walked over to him, lifted him up and lay Fir onto Mum and Dad's bed.

"I have absolutely no idea." Mum replied with a puzzled expression on her face. Dad agreed quietly. I scooped some of Fir's very sun kissed hair away from his face and smiled.

"You okay, little Fir tree?" I asked Fir quietly and he nodded in a slow, painful looking motion. I looked over to Mum, a worried expression on my face. "Mum, I think we need to get Fir to a medic." My voice sounded urgent and afraid. That's exactly how I felt. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to little Fir. If anything did, I wouldn't be able to take it. He meant everything to me. I couldn't live with myself if I let him hurt like this. I had a feeling it was something bad that had happened to him anyway. Mum nodded frantically.

"Yes ... yes, yes of course." She muttered standing up and taking my hand for comfort. I smiled up at her and Dad then let him pick Fir up. We followed Dad all the way to the medic on the other side of town, seeing as he was the best. His name was Doctor. Elphinstone and everyone seemed to love and cherish him ... even me! Fir would be in perfectly capable hands.

"He's suffered a large blow to the head, am I correct?" Doctor. Elphinstone asked and we all nodded simultaneously. I swear he laughed at us. This was no funny situation! Fir could be dying for all he knew!

"It looks like mild concussion. He's very lucky it wasn't too severe. Just let him lie down for two or three days, giving him one of these before he goes to bed for a week." He handed Mum a pack of pills and she nodded quickly. Doctor. Elphinstone should really have given the pills to me. I was the one who looked out for Fir, not Mum.

She was brilliant and I loved her but her mothering skills weren't up to scratch when it came to us. Dad was pretty amazing too except he could barely take his eyes off Mum half the time.

Unfortunately, Mum kept the pills hooked in her fingers so there was no way to quickly snatch them away from her. She'd probably forget about them so I would have to make sure I knew where she put them.

Little Fir groaned as I pulled his covers over him. We'd returned home only ten minutes before and he had been making things rather difficult after that.

"Fir, you have to sleep. I know it must hurt but you _need _sleep!" I hissed quietly. He moaned loudly in return. I rolled my eyes at him and tucked him under the covers.

"Go to bed, lazily head." I replied sarcastically. I stopped at the door. "Night, little Fir tree." I walked silently along the corridor as if the events of the morning would happen all over again if I didn't. I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was purely scared and I hated it. I had no control over the fear pulling at me. Trying to ignore the feeling, I tucked myself down as far as I could into my own bed.

In the middle of the night, I woke up to screaming. I knew it wasn't Mum because it came from nearby. Frantically, my eyes darted around the room in search of whoever had made such a noise. There was no one else around. It must've been me. I'd not screamed in years.

Luckily, no one seemed to have woken up but there was no chance of me getting anymore sleep. I was going to be grumpier than usual in the morning. I stared into the darkness wondering what those men had wanted with me ... what they would have done to me. I recalled the events of my crazy day, trying to get a clue. Nothing. Nothing told me about any of them. The only one wearing a mask had been the boy with the glossy chestnut eyes. I wondered why that was. The other men would be easy to identify if I ever saw them again. They were covered in scars and I'd almost broken one of their noses.

On Sunday, nothing much happened. We went hunting and caught squirrel and some mice but that was all. We picked some plants for cooking and headed straight home.

The next day, Fir and I walked silently towards school. He'd recovered much faster than any of us expected him to and had insisted he was going to school. Typical Fir.

"Ash, do you think they'll come back?" Fir little voice wavered with emotion. I stopped in my tracks and crouched down beside. Taking his hands in mine, I felt that they were clammy with sweat. Fir was scared ... really scared. The problem was so was I.

"I ... I don't know Fir. But if they do, next time I'll be ready for them. They'll have to go through me to get to you, little Fir tree." I whispered quietly. I didn't want anyone else knowing about this. It was none of their business. His grip tightened painfully around my fingers.

"Ash, they don't want _me_. They want _you_. They're coming for you, if they come back." He replied and quickly pulled me into a hug. I clung back onto him. Fir was the closest thing I had to a support system, and it was probably the same thing with him.

"I know, Fir. Like I said, I'll be ready for them." I told him stiffly. They'd be fools to come back. I'd managed to kick three huge guys' butts ... but that boy. He had me and he'd turned away. Did they just want to threaten us? It seemed unlikely.

All day I thought about the incident. I kept on thinking about the sheer strength of that boy, the weakness in my Mum and Dad. The way I'd reacted to them hurting Fir. I'd wanted their blood. I felt completely sick.

"Ashby Mellark," Mrs. Herriot called from the front of the class. "If you would like to join us for the lesson, we are learning more about the Panem. In fact, we are going to watch the "best" bits of your parents Hunger Games today." This caught my attention. Everyone was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at them. They were all such drama queens. None of them had anything worth worrying about. As for me ... a whole different story.

Mrs. Herriot set up the video player and a strange anthem started playing and what I knew to be the Capitol's seal appeared on the screen. There was an interview between two men who Mrs. Herriot said were called Caesar Flickerman and Seneca Crane. Caesar was one funky kind of guy. He'd gone overboard with this wacky blue hair. They chatted about the Hunger Games and showed the clips of the most exciting "reapings".

The last, but most exciting reaping was my Mum's and Dad's. A crazy lady walked onto centre stage and read out a name on the slip of paper she'd picked from a large bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen." She called out. Gasps flew from people's mouths as a small and beautiful young girl slowly stepped out of the crowd. This girl ... she was my Aunt.

"Prim!" Screamed another girl. "Prim no!" There were suddenly dozens of men holding her back. The brown haired girl struggled in their grips.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She cried out and more gasps could be heard. I guessed this kind of thing didn't happen much. My Aunt tried to stop her from going, screaming her name, but once you volunteered, there was probably no going back. The girl nervously walked up the stage steps where the crazy lady helped her up.

"Now dear, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, so sweetly I wanted to be sick. The girl shifted on her feet and gulped hard.

"Katniss Everdeen." That was it. Time froze. I stared deeply into the screen and at the tall, slinky figure. Her beautiful dark and curly hair was in a gorgeous bun on the top of her head and the grey eyes I knew so well stared back at me.

"Oh ... wow." I muttered quietly. Everyone was fixated on the screen like me. No one could take their eyes off the drop dead gorgeous girl standing before us.

"I'll bet my hat that was your sister." Crazy lady replied sweetly. She was wearing a hat? I thought it was some fuzzy thing dumped on her head! I stand corrected! My Mum nods and Crazy lady goes to the other bowl and reads out...

"Peeta Mellark." Once again, the crowd parts to reveal a young boy with wavy blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Dad. They shake hands on stage, get lead out and it stops there.

Suddenly everyone was buzzing with talk. I could barely believe it! My parents were so young, so afraid. All I could hear was "Katniss was so amazing!" and "Peeta looked so cute when he walked up to that stage". Who were these people? Was this there only entertainment? My parents thought it was their death sentence and all my class mates could think of was how they appeared on camera. None of them knew my Mum had nightmares every night because of what she appeared like on screen. They were all a bunch of losers.

Relief washed over me as the break bell rang out. I was the first out of my seat. I went straight to the place I spent every break time. I went behind the school block where there was a beautiful spot full of trees. I'd been going there at break times ever since I was 8 just to block everyone else out and ... think.

I thought about a lot. It had only been five minutes and I'd recalled the events of the threatening again and still nothing. I'd thought about my parents and how it would feel, being them. I thought about that boy again, the way my knees almost buckled every time I thought of those glossy chocolaty eyes. I hated how I couldn't get him out of my head, how I reacted towards him. I should hate him. I should loathe him for everything he is, I thought stiffly. But I didn't. I hated myself.

I'd tried and tried so hard to make myself believe I hated him and everything he'd done was making me angrier by the second, and that was true when I saw him, but afterwards all I wanted was another glimpse at his eyes. They were all I'd ever seen anyway, but if I saw him again, without a mask, I'd know exactly who he was. Those eyes were unmistakable. That was the worst part of it.

I heard a twig snap behind me and my head immediately whipped around to focus on it. At first I saw nothing but after awhile I realised someone was there. It couldn't have been any of my class mates because they never came behind here. The figure had been so hard to spot because they were wearing all black and ... and a mask. Oh crap. Not again.

They came closer and I saw a flash of brown in their eyes. Of course, they sent the one boy I couldn't hate yet couldn't stand the most. My eyes narrowed.

"You again." I hissed. If I could see his face, I swear he'd be smiling. It would probably be a dazzling smile too. CUT IT OUT, I screamed in my head. I stood up quickly, but too late. He circled me and then matched my steps for the second time in 48 hours. The moment I knew I was cornered was when my back hit into a tree hard. I winced and, before I could move out of the way, he blocked me off. God dammit! What was with him?

I couldn't find the right words to say. It was like they got jumbled in my mouth and came out all twisted. All I could manage was letting my mouth hang wide open. I came to my senses ... finally ... and gave him the coolest stare I could. I saw a silver light shining from where his pocket was and ducked down just in time as a blade swooped across the air where I had been.

Next, I did the most stupid and ridiculous thing, I went through his legs. I turned out he wasn't expecting it because I blocked him off. Pay back, my mind called to me. I almost laughed. Snatching another dagger from his pocket, I poised it at the edge of his throat. Seizing the mask, I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you mind?" Before he could even reply, I was ripping it from his reach. My blade dropped from my hand. The boy standing before me was even more incredible looking than I'd thought. He had cropped golden brown, sun kissed hair that fitted perfectly with his to-die-for eyes. Somehow, this boy even had a perfect tan to match.

Luckily, he himself snapped me out of the most idiotic moment of my life. He threw the dagger at me, which narrowly missed as I rolled over to one side. I was totally unarmed and one blade lay on the floor behind him, a couple others in his pocket, one in his hand and one stuck in the tree behind me. I wasn't sure what to do next so I just got to my feet and looked from dagger to dagger.

He stepped forward slowly, the pace quickening every so often. I knew now not to step back unless I wanted to be cornered again. That might cost me my life next time, I hissed to myself. Again, he tried to cut at me with his blade. I arched my back backwards just in time to hear a hiss as the blade cut the air above me. Flipping over, I kicked him in the jaw and landed straight on my feet. That would teach him to mess with me.

The boy rubbed his jaw, clearly in pain from it. I would have felt bad if he hadn't been trying to kill me. His eyes narrowed at me, like a fox fixated on its prey. I could barely believe I was actually in this situation for the second time in less than two days. I was like a bad luck charm!

He started to circle around, so I matched him, staying opposite from him and letting him take the first hit. It wasn't long before he crossed over to me and slashed at my arm. I let out a yelp and staggered backwards. Blood started pouring out from the gash and I thought I might faint or something. I leant on the tree for balance and when I looked back at my opponent, his eyes had widened with surprise. Taking a deep breath, I ran forward, scooped up the dagger and moved out the way just before he could slash at me again. If it kept bleeding like that I was going to lose too much blood. He knows that, I thought to myself. He isn't stupid.

"First blood to you." I muttered, taking another painful glance at the bloodied wound. Suddenly I wondered how cheesy that line sounded. "First blood to you", who says that? ... Me, clearly.

"So it seems." He replied. My knees buckled but this time I managed to stay up right. I hadn't expected his voice to be so powerful, rich and commanding. Was everything about him so perfect ... apart from him trying to kill me of course? I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up for. I sighed and threw the knife into the ground next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. "Why do you keep coming back like this? I didn't mean to shoot you down so can you just leave me alone?" I was practically begging and my voice was wavering with emotion. I swept some hair from my face and tried to compose myself so I didn't start crying. God that would have been so embarrassing! The boy frowned as if he didn't know quite what to make of my little speech.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand." He replied, looking down and running his strong fingers through his hair. I swear he actually looked guilty. What was he hiding?

"Of course it matters! You're this close to killing me and you won't tell me why." I cried, picking up the knife and storming over to him. He looked alarmed and raised his own blade. I slashed it at him and caught his cheek ever so slightly, causing a small amount of blood to seep out. It didn't seem to faze him at all. I tried again but this time, our blades met. It seemed so pointless, having a sword fight with daggers but it was still lethal. We both blocked each other's hits and avoided getting cut until; once again, he cornered me. I raised my knife; lay it across his throat whilst pressing it against my own arm. Feeling a sharp point poking into my side, I looked down to find his own blade was ready to take a cut at my insides. Nice... The school bell rang out loud and clear, causing me to look away momentarily.

"Back off." I hissed and pressed the blade harder at his throat. Reluctantly, the boy lowered his dagger and took a few steps away. As I was walking away, he caught my hand. I turned back to look at him, confused. His face looked sad and soft.

"I wasn't trying to kill you." He replied quietly. Oh sure, I muttered sarcastically to myself. He'd have killed me if he had the chance. I was sure of it. At least ... I thought I was. Snatching my hand away I walked off but before I could turn the corner to the front of the school block I stopped.

"Oh, and don't forget this." I called fiercely, spun around and lobbed it at him. He didn't see it coming but luckily, I'd aimed it to pin his hoodie to the tree. After, I spun around again and joined everyone else in the queue to get back inside the school building.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered. What a cliché.

By the end of the day, I wasn't just furious at that drop dead gorgeous boy. I was blazing with myself. Why hadn't I picked up any clues to who these people were yet? Maybe there were none to pick up ... What was I thinking? Of course there were. No one could leave nothing behind ... that was it! He may have left a dagger behind or something else. Maybe even the mask. That would maybe help me figure this out.

As soon as the bell went I rushed from my seat. Before I could get out of the door, Mrs. Herriot stood.

"Ashby," She called out. I stopped at the door, sighing. "I want a word." There was a chorus of oohs from the back rows followed by stupid girly giggling. I felt my cheeks go bright red.

Everyone else left the room quickly but I stood where I was. Mrs. Herriot smiled encouragingly and I felt like puking. I didn't want to talk with her about anything. She was a nosy, bossy little morphling.

"Ashby, I can't help but notice you seem a little ... distracted lately." She told me in a surprised voice as if I were always the best student ever. I pulled a convincingly shocked face.

"Me? No ... I just ... got a late night is all, Mrs. Herriot." I replied sweetly and left before she could say anything else to bore me to death.

I scanned the tree area. He must have left something. He had to! Otherwise I was screwed. I was probably screwed anyway. I needed something.

The trees shifted in the breeze and the wind whistled slowly as I walked quietly over to where the fight had taken place. I cursed myself for dropping my guard, for letting his looks fool me. I hated how I'd dropped the dagger because of one look at him. Sure, he was probably the fittest guy I'd ever seen in my whole life but what did that matter? It meant quite a lot to me actually, but that wasn't the point. I had to hate him. He hated me. Didn't he?

A flash of silver reflected off the blade of the knife I'd dropped. Clearly, he hadn't picked it up afterwards. I scooped it up and inspected it. The blade was thin and long with a heavily encrusted handle. It was beautiful with swirls making their way up to the top of the handle like snakes slithering up into the tips of the trees. I'd not seen a snake before. They were very rare. Carved onto the blade itself was the letters L.C. What did that mean? L.C? Could it be a name? Or a group? I wasn't sure. It could mean anything, anything at all. I tucked it into my bag and rushed on to Fir's school. I was late for picking him up.

When I made it to Fir's school gates, I found him and Librae sitting on the old rusted swings in the playground.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Fir!" I panted and he broke into a wide grin. I leaned over to rest my hand on the frame. My breath came out in wheezy, quick puffs. Librae smiled at me and then at Fir.

"That's okay, Ash. Though I want to ask a question. Why were you late?" He asked slyly. My eyes widened and I took a quick glance at Librae. She didn't know about the whole attack thing so I couldn't say anything. I shook my head, laughing.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, little Fir tree." I replied, trying to make it look convincing. Fir wasn't fooled though. I hadn't expected him to be. He knew me to well. I was hoping Librae would fall for it though. Fir looked over at her and grinned.

"Librae's coming over for dinner tonight, Ash. You can tell me after that." There was nothing but a commanding tone in his voice. I raised my eyebrows at him gave a mock bow.

"Of course, my Lord." I replied in a posh voice which made them both giggle. "Come on, you two. Mum and Dad will be wondering where we are!"

When we got home, my parents were acting more than hysterical. Librae looked alarmed and extremely uncomfortable. I cleared my throat.

"Fir, why don't you take Librae to your room?" I said loudly and very slowly. It was only then did I realise what a bad idea that was. Fir clearly liked her and she acted like ... like she was totally all over him. Those two in Fir's bedroom? Oh dear ... me and my big mouth. Before I could object Fir chivalrously lead Librae off to ... his room. I'd have to check up on them later. I turned on Mum and Dad.

"Seriously, what is with you two?" I hissed fiercely. They looked alarmed. Dad was certainly calmer than Mum was. Her grey eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Her breathing was really unsteady and Dad was looking worried. What was going on? What made them like this?

"They came back-"

"What? When?" I asked quickly. I could take a good guess at who "they" were. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who got a visit from some thug. The only difference was my thug was rather annoyingly cute. I mean, I actually dropped my knife from pure shock of how cute he was! I cursed myself silently for that, swearing I'd never do that again.

"After you finished school. Ash, I think you're in danger." Mum tried to calm herself down and attempted to speak softly but it came out in more of a high pitched speak.

"Mum, that's ridiculous! I'm perfectly safe ... they only came to make a point. They won't come back." I told her, trying to sound convincing. Of course I wasn't in danger. I only ... buried an arrow in a kids arm. Although, I think that kid was older than me...

"No Ashby, you aren't safe! You're smart enough to know that by now." Mum's voice was getting louder and louder with each word she spat in my direction. It wasn't my fault some crazy psychopaths wanted my blood! ... Was it?

"Get a hold of yourself, Mum! Those weeks you spent in the arena made you way too suspicious. Calm down, there's nothing abnormal going on." I whispered harshly, trying not to attract any attention from Librae and Fir ... Speaking of which, I owed them a little visit. They'd been up there alone for long enough.

I made a quick escape from my parents and stepped almost undetectably up the stairs and onto the landing. I stopped outside Fir's bedroom door and listened in. The first thing I heard was Librae's hysterical giggles.

"Oh my god, Fir. You make me laugh so much!" She spluttered uncontrollably. I could picture Fir grinning widely right then. There was some movement.

"Well, Gunnar has done some pretty stupid things in his time." Fir agreed and they both laughed really hard. Then the atmosphere suddenly went awkward.

"Do you ... do you think that Gunnar likes me? Like, likes me likes me?" Librae asked in a small voice. There was an awkward shuffle and I heard Fir get up. Instinctively, I moved out of sight but in a hearing range.

"I ... I'm not really sure. What would you say if he did?" Fir had never sounded quite so nervous. At least his love life wasn't even close to the complexity of my own ... if you could call it a love life. The boy was trying to kill me, not ask me out!

"I would say "I'm sorry but I'm taken"." She replied with a blatant hint as if she was screaming "I LIKE YOU"! Poor little Fir. He totally missed the clue. I heard him struggle for words.

"Taken? Taken by whom?" Fir squeaked with an unmistakable hint of jealousy. I wasn't sure how Librae would answer that question. She was clearly a whole lot more confident than I first gave her credit for.

"You're not ... you aren't jealous, are you?" Librae questioned suspiciously. She was much cleverer than Fir, obviously. She picked up things he couldn't even dream of noticing. I could picture Fir blushing uncontrollably. Fir coughed awkwardly.

"Uh ... no. Why'd you ... why'd you think that?" He stammered, struggling to speak, let alone act cool! Oh god, this was too painful! And yet at the same time, so ridiculously hilarious. I couldn't help but keep eavesdrop! This was so entertaining.

"Oh ... I- err- Don't worry. I totally just made this seriously awkward." She replied hastily. I heard her get up to leave but something stopped her. I waited for something to happen ... anything. But nothing did. I had the greatest urge to find out what was going on.

"Well, wherever you got the idea from," I heard Fir say quietly. "You're completely and utterly right." And that was my cue to leave. I was totally astonished! Fir had seriously just got his first girlfriend and he was better at this whole lovey-dovey stuff than I was. This was so unfair! How could Fir actually have gotten up the courage for that? One minute he was shy and acting impossibly tongue tied and the next he was like some irresistible charmer! What was going on here?

After about half an hour, Mum knocked on my door. I was lying on my bed, reading some weird book about "vampires". Whatever they were.

"Sweetie, its dinner time." She called softly. I nodded slowly and got up. Apparently, she wasn't done talking yet.

"You didn't tell me what happened at school today. He was there wasn't he?" My jaw might as well have dropped to the floor. How did she know about that? Did she have some super powers she hadn't told me about yet? This family was so confusing and it was doing my head in!

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just need you to tell me everything ... including the way you feel about him. And I want you to be honest." She spoke slowly and in a low tone as if I couldn't quite grasp English. This was horrifying! I was going to have to tell her everything! This was all awful.

"Well ... um ... okay. I was just sitting behind the school blocks and he kind of just ... appeared." I began, feeling so incredibly nervous. "I got angry. He was wearing that stupid mask again. Somehow, he cornered me and tried to kill me ... for the second time. I got him up against a tree and took off the mask. Then I ..." I couldn't say it. Not in front of my Mum. It was already horrifying enough, thinking the enemy must be like ... the fittest guy you'd ever seen, but to admit that to your _Mum_. Life couldn't get any worse.

"Then you what?" Mum asked suspiciously. Couldn't she just leave it alone? Clearly, this was not something I wanted to discuss with my Mother! I turned to her, putting on my best scowl.

"Then I dropped the freaking knife. I dropped the knife and almost got killed, Mum. I was stupid and let my guard down for one second and I almost ended up dead!" I shouted. I threw the book on the floor in rage. I'd been so stupid! I hated myself for it. No, you should hate him, I told myself angrily. But I didn't hate him ... I couldn't hate him. That's why I hated myself.

"Sweetie, why did you drop the knife?" Mum asked kindly, laying a hand on my arm. I turned and looked at her, knowing she saw the weakness in my eyes. I didn't know how to say it. I didn't even want to say it.

"Because I thought he was the most dazzling person I'd ever seen."


End file.
